Behind Closed Doors
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: A short one-shot, which explains what happened in Sheldon's bedroom, when Amy put Sheldon to bed, in The Relationship Diremption. Rated M, for mild to medium smut.


**Behind Closed Doors.**

Supporting Sheldon, as he staggered along the hallway, Amy said "Come on, let's get you to bed. You've had a lot to drink".

Weaving, Sheldon replied "No more than Penny".

Rolling her eyes, Amy countered "That's what I'm saying".

Pausing outside his bedroom, Sheldon leaned against the door.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait" he announced, then he went through his ritual, Knock, knock, knock "Empty room", Knock, knock, knock "Empty room", Knock, knock, knock "Empty room".

Lowering his voice, he declared "If somebody says come in, I'm gonna freak out".

As he entered the room, Amy followed him in, guided him across the room, and sat him on the bed.

As she took his T-Shirt off, Sheldon reached across, fumbling to find the zipper on her skirt.

"Sheldon" she admonished, "what are you doing?"

Giggling, he replied "Bedtime".

To say Amy was tempted, would be putting it mildly, but she knew Sheldon was in no state to make rational decisions and, much as she wanted him, she knew it would be wrong to take advantage of him.

Kneeling down, she undid his shoes and pulled them off, one by one.

Pulling his socks off, she put them in his shoes.

As she stood up, Sheldon pitched over backward, to lie flat on his back, a happy, childlike grin on his face.

Undoing his trousers, Amy slid them down and off, then pulled the covers back on the bed.

"Come on" she said, rolling him over onto the uncovered area of the sheet.

As she reached over him for the blankets, his arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her down toward him.

She tried to resist, but Sheldon was stronger than he looked, and their mouths met, his lips moving on hers, then his tongue probed her lips, pressing for entry.

Amy tried to resist, but desire getting the better of her, she parted her lips, and Sheldon's tongue was in her mouth, stroking hers.

Her knees weakening, she slipped onto the bed alongside him, as he drew her closer, his tongue dancing against hers, a groan emanating from his throat.

She gasped, as she felt his hand surround her left breast, gently squeezing and kneading it, as he pressed his body against hers.

Breaking the kiss, Amy told Sheldon "You're drunk".

"Just drunk enough to know that I want you" he moaned, then he pressed his lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling, as he trailed kisses down onto her shoulder.

Her resistance faltering, she pressed her palms to his bare chest, feeling the muscles behind the taut skin.

In a moment, his hand was on her chest, undoing the top three buttons of her shirt, then his hand was inside her shirt, his fingertips caressing the upper slope of her right breast, then dipping down into her bra, to stroke the warm, soft, smooth flesh, as his breathing became rapid.

Amy gasped as his finger stroked her nipple, and her resistance was gone.

"Oh God Sheldon yes" she gasped, as he rolled over to pin her under him, the heat of his body permeating hers, as his left hand slipped under her skirt, to gently stroke her thigh.

Opening her legs, she felt his hardness press against her center, and all semblance of control was lost, her mind a mass of sensations and desires, a tight ball of tension growing in her loins, a million nerves stretched to breaking point, a pool of aching wetness forming deep within her core.

As Sheldon began to grind into her, she ground back, desperate for every nerve shattering feeling.

Then, she felt him softening, and his movements lessen, his breathing slowing, and his weight on her seeming to increase.

Amy lay there for a moment, her arousal turning into frustration, then she rolled Sheldon over onto his side.

Standing up, she drew the blankets over him.

He looked so innocent and happy, laying there asleep.

Straightening her skirt, and fastening the buttons on her shirt, Amy brushed her hair straight with her fingers.

Leaning over him, she placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. "I love you" she whispered, then, turning out the light, she stepped from the room, closing the door behind her.

Entering the living room, Amy announced "Sleeping like a baby".

"Glass of wine? Penny asked. "No thanks" she replied, "I'd better be going".

Climbing into her car, Amy let out a deep sigh, turned the key in the ignition and drove away toward Glendale.

Arriving at her apartment block, she parked up, climbed the stairs and entered her apartment.

Foregoing a drink or anything to eat, she undressed and went straight to bed.

Opening her bedside cabinet, she took out an electric toothbrush.

Amy was definitely going to need the services of Gerard tonight.


End file.
